


Purple Perplexity

by alexisabummer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Femanization?, Heels, It's shit, Lace, M/M, Makeup, ash like to be pretty, cross dressing, i suck, idk - Freeform, its just really bad, kinda daddy kink, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisabummer/pseuds/alexisabummer





	1. Thanks for the drink Angel

Ashton had just finished high school and couldn't wait to get out of his childhood home. 

So when he saw that there was a free apartment in the next town over he didn't hesitate to take up the offer.

Now that he is moved out and just finished settling in to his new home he doesn't have a clue what to do.

So he decides to walk around town and get to know the place he will be living for god knows how long.

So Ashton takes a quick shower and puts on a ripped up shirt that shows off his sexy biceps and skinny jeans that he has to hop around a little to put on properly, they make his bum look nice so it's worth the struggle.

He grabs a monster from his newly stocked fridge and sets of out into the town.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ash walks to town square, where there is a huge concert gazebo and four different sidewalk paths. 

Ash decides to take the third sidewalk path through the square.

Whilst walking he sees two family's, a old man walking a yappy little dog, and a few runners. 

Ashton starts to smell smoke and it's a putrid smell he hadn't had to smell since he was a kid. His dad was a heavy smoker but his father left when he was young so he didn't have to deal with it for long.

So when he sees a boy around his age sitting on a bench with a cigarette between his lips, and tattoos all up his arms he is very surprised. He isn't so much surprised by the smoking, it's the boy doing the smoking he is surprised by.

Ashton thinks that this boy looks like a falling angel. He hadn't noticed that he had stopped walking and was just standing there gaping at the beautiful boy.

So when someone clears their throat Ash jumps a little bit. A little bit meaning he jump almost a foot in the air.

Ash was blushing profusely and mumble a quick sorry, before starting to walk again.

Before he could pass the blonde though, the boy grabbed his drink and took a huge swig.

Ash was about to protest when he was cut off by the boy smiling and saying 

"Thanks cutie, I thought I was about to die, so thirsty you know?"

Ash felt his face heat up and he gave a quick soft smile to the boy, while taking his drink back.

"Uh yeah it's, a-um no problem I guess?" Ash mumbles out quickly and quietly. 

"Come sit by me angel, I don't bite... Hard." The blonde says.

Ash nods a little and takes a seat on the far end of the bench far away from the boy, who keeps giving him pet names that make him turn tomato red.

The beautiful boy had deep piercing blue eyes, with blonde hair that's been swept back by a SnapBack. He had a lip piercing and and eyebrow piercing both only black studs.

Ash notices that he has been staring at the blonde boy for a while now and averts his gaze quickly.

The blonde boy chuckles a bit, and finally speaks up.

"I'm Luke by the way. And I haven't ever seen you a round town before, whys that?" he asks.

"I'm Ashton and I just moved here, recently." Ash replies.

Luke nods and takes a drag from his smoke, Ash take a huge drink from his Monster and some dribbles down the side of his lips.

Luke thinks that this is the perfect opportunity to lick the excess drink from the side of Ashton's mouth and wow when did Luke get so much closer to Ashton. And Luke doesn't stop there he then kisses Ashton, it's just a little peck but it's a kiss. 

It's so quick that Ashton doesn't even get to respond before Luke is pulling away. So Ashton's a little dazed and Luke pulls out his phone.

He hands it to Ashton and he has no idea what just happened so he looks up at Luke with a quizzical expression. Luke chuckles and taps 'new contact' and hands it back to Ashton. Ashton finally getting the message puts his phone number in under 'Ashton'.

Luke texts Ashton sending him his number, before smiling and standing up. He throws his fag onto the ground and stomps it out with his Van clad feet, before walking away without another word.

Ash pulls out his phone, opening the new text reading,

••thanks for the drink, Angel••


	2. Pretty

Ash decided to walk home after the little whatever that was back there.

When he made it home he flopped onto the couch and leans against the arm rest.

Luke texts Ashton and asks Ash for his snapchat. Ash replies and shuts off his phone. Ash really didn't know what to make of the boy, he has just met.

The boy left him dazed and confused and usually Ashton was always under control and composed. But once he saw Luke his mind when to shit. 

It's not that he minded but, oh gosh did he mind. Because he is Ashton Irwin and no one makes him lose control.

Ash looks at the clock and it's almost 8.00. Ash didn't realize how tired he truly was from unpacking and walking until now. 

Even if he drank a monster on his walk he barely had any energy.

So Ashton walks to his new bedroom and pulls some sweats from his dresser.

Ash gets in bed and drifts to sleep.

____________________________

What most people didn't know about Ash is that he has a feminization kink. As in he loves to walk around the house in makeup and lace panties. He loves wearing heels and dresses and well anything that makes him feel pretty.

So when Ashton woke up he wanted feel pretty for a while he decided that's exactly what he will do. He takes a quick shower and washes his hair and shaves his legs. After showering he brushes his teeth and puts on moisturizer. 

He walks to his room with a towel around his waist. He picks out a pair of purple pastel panties, and strapless bralet. He slips them on.

He walks to his closet and picks out a strapless black and white dress that barely passes his bum. He picks out a pair of white pumps and slips them on. 

He walks to his bathroom and pulls out his makeup case. He puts in a light blush and a bit of eyeliner. He then puts on light mascara and a bright red lipstick.

He hears his phone go off in the next room and quickly finishes his makeup. He walks into the next room to find that he has a snapchat from Luke. It is Luke's shoes and simply just says 'hey'. Ash puts his finger over the camera and takes a picture. Seeing a he is fully dressed like a lady, he doesn't think he wants Luke to see. He types back a 'hi' and sends it. 

Ash walks to his bedroom and picks one of his many flower crowns. He stands in front of his full length mirror and brushes his fingers through his curls a few times before setting the crown atop his curls.

His phone goes off once again and it's another snapchat from Luke. It's Luke pouting and it reads 'why can't I see your pretty face?'. Ash blushes contemplating on sending an actual picture of his face or not. 

Ash POV 

I decide on taking a picture of the floor, and typing out 'preoccupied kind of' before sending. 

Almost instantly he replies with an even bigger pity face and a 'pweaseeee?' 

Sighing Ash take a quick selfie with a small dimpled smile, saying 'please don't freak out'. He taps send before he can regret it.


	3. Twenty questions, or?

Luke POV 

Wow, he looked really really nice. Like wow, I wanna bang this boy.

Finally I realize I need to reply so I snap a picture of my smile, typing out 'Wow, Angel'.

A few seconds later I get a a response. It's of his white pumps, saying 'what?'

Does he really not know how beautiful he is? He needs to know. This is a must.

With a small but faint blush I snap a picture typing, 'You're beautiful, Angel'.

Finally after a few minutes I get a reply. It's of his smile, saying 'stop it, I'm not'

I decide to text him,   
••hey Angel where do you live?••

•why?•

••maybe I wanna see you?••

•I barely know you•

••then just get to know me, come on Angel••

•fine (/insert totally fake Australian home hither\\)•

••on my way Angel••

•What no•

••why not? you don't live to far away and I wanna see you••

•Because I'm all dressed up that's why• 

••that's totally fine Angel••

•Ugh okay whatever•

I was already on my way anyways, he really doesn't live that at away, only like two blocks, and he lives in an apartment complex.

Once I approach the door I knock slightly hard but not too roughly.

I hear a faint 'come in', so I open the door slightly and peek my head inside. 

"Angel?" I call out.

"In here." Ash answers.

I close the door carefully and go towards where the voice came from.

I walk into what looks to be a living room or whatever and see Ash sitting on a couch with his legs crossed. He is in a strapless black and white dress, with white pumps, has a flower crown atop his head.

"Angel," I whisper. 

He blushes and looks away.  
I can't help but stare at him, he looks really really beautiful. Magnificent even. 

I smile at him, and he decides to finally speak up.

"So this doesn't weird you out or anything, it's not exactly a thing normal people do." He says quietly.

"Angel, you look amazing, no you don't weird me out. God you look so beautiful, and being normal is overrated anyways right?" I say. 

I motion for him to stand up and come to me.

He gives me a confused look but gets up anyways. He walks over to me, and oh my god he looks amazing walking in heels.

He is about a foot in front of me when he stops. I take one step and we are almost chest to chest. Even when he has heels on I'm taller. 

I brush my thumb across his jawline, and put my pointer finger under his chin, before lifting his face up so he looks up at me. 

I smile down at him and say,  
"You're truly beautiful Angel, you know that right?"

Ash is now beet red and smiling a little shy smile. 

"No, not really. It's kinda why I like to dress like this, makes me feel prettier." He mumbles.

I bend down slightly so we are eye to eye. 

I press a chaste kiss on his lips and say,   
"Beautiful, Angel. You're beautiful" 

He blushes and looks away. 

Ash's POV 

Luke whispers,  
"You'd look better without the dress on though."

There it is, the cocky, arrogant part of him. He stills makes me blush red, and it runs down onto my neck too.

I clear my throat and look back up at him.

"So twenty questions, or?" I ask.

"Sounds good I guess," he says.

"I'm gonna go get a drink want anything?" I ask him.

"Coke?" he says.

I nod and walk away making sure to wiggle my hips a little more than necessary, even if he is cocky I won't deny I like the attention he gives me.


	4. How about a lunch date?

Luke's POV 

After Ash returned with drinks and sits on his couch he motioned for me to sit by him. Once I sat down he handed me my drink and turned to me.

"You first then." he says.

I rest my hand on his thigh, he has really nice thighs okay? And he isn't objecting so ha.

"Top three favorite bands?" I ask.

"Uhm, Joy Division, All Time Low, and Misfits." He replies.

"Ooooooo" I likey.

"Siblings?" He asks.

"Brothers, both older. Are you going to go to college?" I ask.

"I don't think I will. How old are you?" He asks.

"17, how old are you?" I ask.

"18, have you finished high school then? Or are you still going?" He asks.

"Technically that's two questions, but I dropped out. Did you finish high school then?" I ask.

"Yes, just did actually, why'd you drop out?" He asks.

It when on, and on until we were both out of questions and knew a lot more about each other than we did before. As in Ashton hates any hair on his body except for eyebrows, which he keeps in well, in perfect shape, and his golden curls.

Somehow after it had led to a heated make out session with Ash straddling me. I had my hands under his dress rubbing his thighs, and he had his hands in my hair.

His legs are perfect and smooth, and I really love his thighs. I mean wow, these are the best thighs ever . 

I started rubbing circles in his thigh with my thumbs and pointer fingers, causing Ashton to giggle in to the kiss.

I pull back and smile at him. 

"Wanna go out to lunch with me?" I ask him. 

"Like this?" he asks, pointing down to his dress.

"Yeah, you look great Angel." I answer.

______________

Ash's POV 

I said yes to Luke's offer on lunch but I was going to have to change first. 

I was not going out like this, nope. I still wanna dress nice today though.

I walk to my bedroom and grab a pair of my designer Miss Me skinny jeans, with embroidering on the pockets, and a flowery top, with a light blue flannel. 

I slip off my shoes and walk to my bathroom. I take out my makeup remover and some wipes. After removing my makeup I walk back to my bedroom. 

Not noticing Luke in my doorway I slip off my dress, with my back facing him. 

I slips on my skinny jean and do a weird little dance getting my feet through and getting them to slip around my thighs. Whilst doing the dance I turn a bit so now I am facing Luke. 

He has on an amused face, and he is chuckling slightly. 

I squeal a bit when I notice him. Realizing I still have on my "bra"

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask while buttoning my jeans. 

"Since you walked out of the bathroom." He replies simply. 

"So you saw me undress, how lovely." I reply sarcastically slipping on the tank top. I pull the flannel on over and button the two bottom buttons.

I walk back to the bathroom and put on light mascara and eyeliner, and a nude lipstick before walking back to my bedroom. 

Luke is siting on my bed, still watching me.

My bathroom is connected to my bedroom, so he could see everything I did.

I walk to my closet and look on the shoe rack for the shoes I'm going to wear.


End file.
